Storm Rider
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Meet Joe Sweetstone, the most powerful Sugar Rush racer ever! Read as you uncover his life, his origins, his fighting skills, his struggles, and his adventures as he protects the arcade from impending threats! Including his own creator...


**Hey guys. SO, not much to say, i'm in a rush, but this a 2014 remake of Joe Sweetstone, and is in no way related to Big 12. So, enjoy. I do not own Wreck-it Ralph, Joe Sweetstone is copyright me. ENJOY!**

* * *

Prologue

Before I begin this story, let me tell you a little back story.

It goes all the way back to about one and a half year ago. It was 6pm, I was somewhere around Litwak's Arcade, and I saw the man himself talking to some kind of technician. After a closer look, I saw that he was from Tobi-Komi. Knowing that, he's here for either one of two games: Fix-it Felix Jr., or Sugar Rush. And turns out it was Sugar Rush.

I didn't know what he was doing, he was messing around with the circuits, but not that much, though. Yes, I did sorta got close to the entrance. But I tried to stay as invisible as possible. I'm a ninja, so I know what I was doing, which was looking through the glass door while hanging upside down from the roof.

Anyways, just as the technician was just finished, he turned the game back on, and the introduction looked a bit different. That's when I figured it out: It was a new Sugar Rush update. I got quite excited. I LOVED that game a lot. So once the technician was done, Litwak paid him, and the two went back to their respective homes.

So did I, well, at least to my crib near the highway, anyway.

One week later, the arcade opened again. I went back in with my, uh…"sister"…Princess Sofia from Enchancia. The first game I went to was Sugar Rush. And everything looked different. I got to race as my favorite racer, Rancis Fluggerbutter. One of the fastest, and most arrogant, racers in the game.

I put my Sugar Card in, and it loaded up my data, and my special skins for the characters. I got the Assassin's Jacket skin for Rancis. Finally. And with the update, he looked awesome in it. All the racers looked 2 feet taller! And then I raced.

The update was awesome! A new look, new stages, more grand prix, a tag race mode, which allows to racers to team up, race, and FUSE their karts with a special power up! It was awesome! And new racers! There was this kid named Ron Cinnadon, Kaylee Von Schweetz, Vanellope's sister, Bubblina Gumdrop, Barry Bubblestein, Honey Potts, Jerry Berry, and Herschel Nougatson. All equally powerful racers.

But the thing I noticed first was a new Special Grand Prix. Being one of the best players of the game, I took it on. It was fairly difficult for me, there were 8 spots in that race, the other seven was filled with all the new characters, and the last spot was Rancis. And, I managed to complete the grand prix with a perfect 40 score. One race, if finished in 1st place, is 10 points, and there are 4 races. And then the award ceremony, Rancis received his trophy, and everything went well.

But instead of a "Continue" screen, I get an alarm blare with a warning sign on the screen.

That's when I thought that shit was about to go down.

The sky turned red, white lightning stuck everywhere, and the racers and the fans looked scared. I saw Rancis looking up to the sky, and there was a cloud spiral right above him.

And then HE appeared.

Lightning crashed the ground, and Rancis fell back on his ass. And right where the lightning crashed, I saw a boy. White shirt, unbuttoned, black tee inside, jeans, black sneakers, fingerless gloves, ad some kinda blue band with a white gem on his left arm. At least that's what the camera zoomed in on before zooming out to his full body. He had a bang on his left eye, his hair was black, and there was a cowlick in the front. He looked a bit emo-ish.

But his tone told me he wasn't.

"So, you've achieved a perfect victory." the boy said in a deep tone. "I am Joe Sweetstone, future king of racers. I search far and wide for strong opponents. And since you completed the grand prix with a perfect score…"

And then white lightning struck in front of him, revealing his kart. It was carved from a jawbreaker, in the shape of a cone. Its wheels are white with pink, orange, yellow, and light blue lines on them. The wing was the same color as the wheel.

"I challenge you to a race." said Joe. "Don't be a coward."

And then Rancis jumped into his kart. "Challenge accepted!" he said.

Then the boy jumped into the kart as well, and put some kinda Power Scouter from DBZ, like the one Vegeta wears, but the lenses was green.

"You've made a horrible mistake." said Joe. "After all…I am the future king of racers."

Joe Sweetstone, I see what you mean.

As soon as the "GO" sign was up, he blasted off like a missile. Even at full throttle, I was still behind him! Now I know who you had to complete the Grand Prix at a perfect 40, this guy is insane! I looked as tense as ever, and I was sweating a LOT. Sofia stood there beside my chair, cheering for me as Rancis raced through every turn and bump. Stay off the inside turn for one second, and boom! There goes your chance of getting past him. But I finally managed to, and for a good enough 15 seconds before the ending of the final lap.

BUT THEN HE GRABBED A FUCKING POWER UP!

He turned into a GIANT EAGLE MADE OF LIGHT BLUE AURA, and he blasted off to the finish line. Rancis fell off his kart, but regained his balance soon enough, got his kart back up, and raced again. But by then, it was too late. He crossed the finish line. What's funny was that he hasn't been using items until the final lap. I guess he only had one usable item for the entire race, and it couldn't be activated until the final lap.

But still, he was a juggernaut. Even if he didn't grab that power-up, it would still be difficult to win against him. And at the end, there's a little cutscene where he mocks the player of his skills. It went something like this:

"Hmph, that's what you get for trying to race with a toy car, weakling. Next time you want to challenge me, you might want to prepare first. After all…I AM the king of racers."

Yeah, he's a dick.

Luckily, after about 5 tries, I defeated him! YAAAY!

And instead of mocking you, he then say:

"How could I have lost to you? My skills are undefeatable! Young racer, you must be a very talented racer. I'm gonna guess…you all are…..when I first saw everyone, one thought that came to me is that every single one of you racers are equal of skill. If I could win against one, then…I could've won against you all. I guess I was wrong. I admit defeat. If you would be so kind to let me join this place, it would be awesome."

And then Vanellope stepped forward and said "….Welcome to Sugar Rush."

That was a cutscene to remember.

Same thing with that kid too…

Joe Sweetstone…I'll remember that name.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Ron Cinnadon belongs to Smokescreen2814, Kaylee Von Schweetz belongs to Star333, Bubblina Gumdrop belongs to herself, Barry Bubblestein belongs to himself, Honey Potts belongs to Vicky136 (might've misspelled that), and Herschel Nougatson belongs to Captain Alaska.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
